Gold
Gold ( ) is a premium in-game currency in the Respawnables. It can be used to buy premium items which you cannot buy normally with cash; and along with cash, it can be used to buy Boosters, Armors, Weapons to both improve your performance in game and for appearance-wise. Earning gold Gold can be earned in many ways. They are listed below: *Purchasing gold in the gold menu using real currency. *Killing Elites, which sometimes drop gold upon death. This is a rare chance for you to get. *Playing the game 5 days in a row, which gives you 5 gold. *Completing five missions will give the player 5 gold. *Completing a tier in any event with gold as a prize (the amount varies). *Watching short advertisements or doing different tasks like taking a survey or buying a Bouquet of flowers. NOTE: some of these cost real money to do. Getting to these can be found by clicking free gold at the bottom left corner of your screen and clicking the bars of gold for the deals and the video signs with bars of gold to watch videos. *Killing players wearing at least 1 piece of the Easter Bunny Set or Warrior Bunny Kit while using the Hunter Rifle or Hunter Shotgun during the Easter Egg Hunt/Easter Egg Hunt 2 event. Every kill earns you 1 gold. *Obtaining 1000 ectoplasm during the Ghostbusters 30th (Event)/Ghostbusters 2016 while wearing the Ectoplasm-Gold Converter, which earns you 1 gold. *Having the maximum amount of ninja points after completing the Ninja Path event. *Collecting gold pots ( worth 20 gold ) during the Saint Patrick (Event). *Killing 10 enemies in a row while equipped with MX tagged equipment and MX tagged weapon during Mexican Fiesta (Event). *Getting a present during the Winter Camp 2016 which has a small chance of being gold inside. *Collecting all 4 maps in a single match without dying during The Big Map Quest (Event), which rewards you with 20 gold. *Collecting all 4 different cakes in a single match during the 5 Year Anniversary (Event), which rewards you with 25 gold. *In Hordes you can earn 20 gold if you are the MVP '''and only achieved Flag 1 rewards. Bank The bank is located in the player's loadout. When selected it will show both '''gold and cash that the player can obtain by using real currency, the largest offers cost while the lowest choices would be . Reduced prices in gold offers In some occasions, the price of the gold in the bank will be reduced by a certain amount (e.g. 30% off). This mostly happens during public holidays such as Saint Patrick's Day or Mother's Day. Double Gold Boost Main Article: Double Gold Booster. The Double Gold Booster is a way of increasing the amount of gold you get from several ways. When purchased (costs , but varies in countries), it will stay permanent and doubles the gold earned from missions, elites, event gold prizes, and repeatable event challenges (such as earning 1000 ectoplasm while wearing the Ectoplasm-Gold Converter). Trivia *If you have enough money in your device, it is better to purchase high costing gold deals since it gives you more gold than purchasing the smaller deals multiple times. *The icon for gold appears to be gold bars. *Obtaining gold is much difficult than cash which is why items bought with gold are good comparatively. Gallery Gold1.jpg|Bank Price (lowest) Gold2.jpg|Bank Prices for Gold (Highest) 30% off gold image.jpg|Gold on Sale! GoldDropFromBosses.jpg DoubleGold.jpg Capturinggoldfromninjapsth.jpg Gold from EGC.PNG Gold Prize.PNG GoldFromMission.jpeg Category:Respawnables